Asia Records
Asia Records is a Eurobeat label founded by Mauro Farina and Giuliano Crivellente in 1988. Vocalists and Aliases That's Eurobeat era (1988-1993) * Andrea Delfino (Andrea, Cindy, Laurie, Mela, Jenny Kee, Superlove, Asia Gang "Party Time") * Antonella Melone (The Gangstars, Sara "Time of Change") * Christiana Cucchi (Chris, Asia Gang "Party Time") * Clara Moroni (Laurie "Out of Your Heart", "Take My Heart Away", and "Takin' a Chance", Mela "Help Me", Jenny Kee, Chip Chip "Oh Guy", Moltocarina "Love for Sale" and "One More Night", Dee Shannon) * Daniela Rando (Eskimo, Moltocarina, Ciao Ciao "Loving all the Night", Femminucce "Sing", Le Ferrari, Chip Chip, Sweet 'n' Sour "Diamond") * David Srb (F-50's) * Elena Ferretti (Sara, Eskimo "Jump", Moltocarina "Hold on Me") * Elena Gobbi Frattini (Barbara, Femminuccie "Bambolina") * Giancarlo Pasquini (Gary Cooper "Never Can Change My Mind") * Gianni Coraini (Mark Tower & Co.) * Gino Caria † (Alan Barcklay "Girl", F.C.F. "Black Mother") * Massimo Rastrelli (Mr. Zivago) * Mauro Farina (Mike Hazzard, Alphatown, Mark Farina, Mister Black, Alan Barcklay, Gary Cooper, Malcolm J. Hill, Boys Boys Boys, Max Coo & Steve Coo, Doctor Love, Asia Gang "Dedicated to Freddie", "Hippy Ah Oh" and "Lonely Time") * Stefania dal Pino (Jenny Kee "Take My Heart", Laurie "Somebody", Mela "This is My Way") New Millennium era (1998-present) * Mauro Farina (Mister Tom "Sex Bang", Mark Farina, Danny Wilde, Bombers, Alphatown 2000, F.C.F., Marmalade, Foxter feat. Mark F., Hooligang, Mark & Ken, Danny Rock, Ken Martin, Coo Coo) * Gianni Coraini (Mr. Bean "Let Your Body Rock", Alvin "Runaway, Getaway," "Shocking Fever" and "A Lovely Night", Tommie B., Bi Bi, Ken Laszlo ft. Jenny) * Isabella Branca (Sarah, The Wonder-Girls, Carol Lee, Mr. Bean "Wild Man") * Antonella Erbini (Lara "Japanese Lover", Roby & Sara) * Roberto Gabrielli (Roby & Sara, Lupin "Lupin") * Rachael Doran (Anika "Spaceman"; not to be confused with the Time Records alias of the same name, Vicky Lee, Tipsy & Tipsy "Simon Samurai", Valery Scott "Now and Forever", Sarah "Stay with Me Tonight", Laurie "Lolita") * Miriam Cossar (Knick Knack, Debbie Key, Nancy Tracy "Magical and Tender", Milk and Coffea "My Heart and My Soul", The Flippers, Anika, Valery Scott "A Simply Melody") * Debora Cinquepalmi (Sarah "Shoobie Doobie", Debbie Key "Never Ending Love") * Diego Borsani (Mark Foster "Man of the Moon", Lucyfer) * Fabio Serra (Mister Max, Doctor Beat, Spiderboy, DJ Moonraker, Spiderman, Lupin tracks except "Lupin" and "Black UFO", Romeo, Mister Tom "The Flame of Love") * Melody Castellari (Little Barby, Veronika, Jenny, Nancy Tracy "Ring My Bell", Milk and Coffea "Cinderella", "Don't Stop Living" and "Yellow Butterfly", Laurie "Jingo Dance", Blue Roses "Roppongi Carillon", Sarah "With My Fire" and "Daddy Boy", Tipsy & Tipsy "Let Your Body Love", "Baby Boy" and "Another Dream Tonight", Energy-Girls "Mata Hari", Laurie tracks except "Game", "Hey Bandido", "Lolita" and "The Game", Magdaleine, Kinki "Sing a Little Little Dan" and "Tump Tump Tump", Lara "Show Me That Your Love", Gipsy Baby "What a Wonderful Day" and "Sing" Radiorama tracks except "Rock It", "Never Gonna Make", Valery Scott "Losing My Heart") * Roberta Lertora (Susy, Tipsy & Tipsy "Bang! Ready to Go") * Emily Guerra (Sarah "Come With Me Let It Be", Milk and Coffea "Surrender to Your Heart", "Queen of Your Heart" and "If You Wanna Be My Man", Laurie "The Game", Kinki "Only a Day", Lolly 'O, Tipsy & Tipsy * Filippo Cordioli (Lupin "Black UFO") * Annerley Gordon (Tipsy & Tipsy "You Got a Feeling") Category:Eurobeat labels